


Minions!

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Humor, KH2 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In which Hades requires something and Sephiroth gets the better deal. Maybe.





	Minions!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to yaoi_challenge on LJ, Feb 15th, 2007.
> 
> For starherd.

"Aw, c'mon, you'd be perfect for the job. And resurrections don't come cheap."

Sephiroth mused over that for a moment.

"No," he said firmly. "And I didn't need that much resurrecting."

"I can undo it," Hades said sharply, his head flaring just a bit.

"I could have resurrected myself," Sephiroth calmly commented. He smirked, wondering what the lord of the underworld would be willing to offer in exchange for what seemed to be an utterly ridiculous errand.

"Yes, your godhood does seem to be like that..." Hades paced to one end of the cavern and back. "How about I add a little bonus on?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sephiroth wondered how long this farce would last. "Like?"

Hades thrust open a stewing, greenish portal and reached inside, procuring a startled looking man dressed in all black.

"Help?" he squeaked as he was dropped at Sephiroth's feet.

"His name is Demyx," Hades explained. "New arrival, quite interesting and might even be talented. Not so happy with his previous employer and would make a suitable minion."

Somewhere, beneath the confused expression, Sephiroth could see a strong power within the man. Liked very much to be praised and be successful. Chuckling, Sephiroth wondered why he seemed so familiar.

"And?" he asked, stepping around Demyx and putting a hand down to motion that Demyx should stay behind him.

"Listen, Seph, you aren't being fair here - not that I'm being fair here, but I'm not made of minions. Not like I used to be, at least," Hades pleaded.

One slight motion and Sephiroth had Masamune in hand.

"LetmeseewhatIhave..." Hades dug back into the swirling green, pulling out a very unwilling redhead who immediately attempted to dramatically flare in the direction of the god holding him. Hades flared back, effectively silencing him.

"Axel!" It came from the man behind him, and once the flames and smoke cleared, Sephiroth could easily tell they were from the same... new wave punk band.

He blinked, watching the other three for just a moment before speaking.

"Okay, that one too," Sephiroth said, gesturing for Axel to come over to him.

"A little hard to handle and unwilling to obey but otherwise not so bad," Hades muttered with a slight growl. "Well?"

"An excellent start," Sephiroth answered. "But consider, again, what you have tasked me with."

Hades shuddered and turned quickly, humming a bit as he fished around in the portal.

"What's going on?" Axel hissed as he crouched down beside Demyx.

"You're being bought and paid for," Sephiroth said quickly, glaring downward. "I wouldn't complain about it I was either of you."

"What he said," Demyx quickly echoed. "Let's just... see."

"Okay!" Hades proclaimed as he spun back around, depositing a beautiful and angry teenager on the floor of the cavern. "Not quite as good as the original but a very convincing replica with many unique memories and skills. Have I got you sold yet?"

Sephiroth liked the cold aqua glare he received when he met the gaze of the young clone. He'd heard stories of this particular creature.

"He's young," Sephiroth said. "He'll be good to train, but I need someone who'll be of use to me right now."

"Oh, he'll be useful," Hades commented quickly before leering. "But I believe I've got the deal-clincher in hand now. A ship just landed up above and it looks like all I have to do is..."

He popped out of view and the swirling portal vanished along with him, leaving the four men alone together.

"What is this?" the replica asked, standing and taking a few awkward steps as if he'd forgotten how to walk. He sounded angry. "Why am I alive?"

"You can go back to whatever torment you were enjoying," Sephiroth said. He hadn't sent Masamune away yet and swung it around to rest on the clone's shoulder, cutting lightly into his bodysuit but not scratching his skin.

"No." As if the replica could command him. Sephiroth withdrew his blade anyway, sending it back into nothingness until he needed it again.

"What do we get in this deal?" Axel asked as he circled around. He tried to flare out a little and failed. He tried again. Nothing.

"You get to live," Sephiroth explained. "You get to live and search for whatever you desire as long as you obey me when I require something. We might even be able to assist one another."

"It can't be any worse," Demyx said nonchalantly as he got to his feet. Sephiroth smiled and cupped Demyx's chin, running his thumb over Demyx's cheek. "S...Sir?"

Demyx, Sephiroth decided, did not taste dead. He tasted, actually, mostly alive and quite willing, as if he'd almost been curious about just what sort of man was his new master.

"What did you do to me?" Axel's voice interrupted the kiss and Sephiroth turned, slightly annoyed, to look at the smouldering fire-wielder.

"Nothing," Sephiroth replied. "You're just exhausted after turning on the god who resurrected you. He didn't bring any of you back at full-strength. He may be easy to manipulate, but he isn't stupid."

Axel frowned. "And get your hands off of him."

Sephiroth pulled Demyx closer, which caused Demyx to very softly squeak.

"So we're your slaves?" the replica asked, shaking silvery hair out of his face.

"We're going with 'minions'," Sephiroth corrected. "But it's not that simple."

Hades reappeared before he could explain, dumping two unconscious men onto the ground at Sephiroth's feet. He smiled in an almost frightening way. "Deal?"

Sephiroth glanced back at Axel and Demyx, who seemed to be having a whispering competition behind him, and gestured for them to be useful. In an instant they were, grabbing at Hades' current victims and dragging them off to the 'safe' part of the cavern where the clone was avidly stretching his arms and legs in an almost-hypnotic manner.

"Yes," Sephiroth said. "I believe this is a good deal."

"I don't. Until I think of what I asked you to do." Hades frowned for a moment before making sweeping motions with his hands to get them to leave.

Grabbing Cloud away from Axel, Sephiroth opened his own portal and herded everyone through.

"I'll be there," Sephiroth said coolly before offering a non-committal wave to Hades. He had what he wanted and then some, not that he couldn't have done it on his own. But he'd decided, midway, that getting a good look at Hades' power was worth one ridiculous errand. And certainly he didn't mind feisty, sweet, or angsty in his bed.

"...Seph?" Cloud began to stir and immediately forced himself away from Sephiroth, frowning. His focus changed, instead regarding Leon lying limp between Demyx and Axel. "You... didn't."

"I didn't," he agreed. "Hades did. And I believe you know what his contracts are like. How many times do I have to defeat you?"

Cloud was silent as he looked around the room Sephiroth had spirited them to. "What are you planning?"

"For now," Sephiroth said, amused, "I think I might want an underworld. I'm sure you'd find something of interest there."

Nodding, Cloud dropped to one knee.

"Just until..." he hissed, not bothering to hide the anger in his voice at having to submit.

A few weeks later, Sephiroth woke with a nagging thought in his mind that it was a very important day. And then he realized - finally, things would begin. His little errand would be just the thing to lure Hades away from his coveted world and that would lay it open for the taking.

Carefully, he untangled himself from the sleeping bodies of Cloud, Leon and Demyx while trying not to step on Axel or the replica who had cozied up to one another beside the bed. He rather liked his minions. And he knew he could get a few more.

As he dressed, he thought the plan through fully. One little errand was all it would take if... if she was interested.

Death, destruction, war, plagues... all of that was simple in Sephiroth's mind. But women? And an already fickle witch, at that.

Still, he had agreed to deliver a Valentine, of all things, from Hades to Maleficent. Hopefully it would be all that he needed.


End file.
